


Honey Buns

by dexter_13



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e15 Head Case, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexter_13/pseuds/dexter_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this story when I was watching the episode "Headcase" during season 3. Ziva was reading an email that Tony got (and was reading) and then commented, "I didn't know your nickname was Honey Buns." Then Gibbs sneaks up in his usual way and says "Only Naomi and I call him that." To which Tony replies "I didn't think you were going to say anything about that boss." This is just my take on that scene (or rather, what happened after the episode was done).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Buns

Tony and Gibbs are on Gibbs' couch, watching a rerun of Magnum PI. Gibbs is sitting up on one end and Tony is lying down, across the couch, with his head on Gibbs' lap.

Suddenly, Gibbs remembers the email from the day before. "So who is this Naomi who emailed you? And why did she call you honey buns?" He asks.

"She is just a cousin of mine whom I haven't talked to for a while. It's nothing." Tony explains, not so expertly staying away from the part of honey buns question.

"Why did she call you honey buns?" Gibbs asks. "I don't know much about your family but normally, a name like that, there's a story behind it."

"No, there is no story behind it." Tony says, not really trying to lie. He is still facing towards the TV and not looking at Gibbs.

"Yeah right. I promise I won't tell anybody." Gibbs says.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you but it doesn't leave this room and you're going to promise to take it to the grave."

"I solemnly swear nobody is going to know it from me."

Tony turns so his face and body are facing upwards. "Well, one summer when I was 13 and Naomi was 16, I stayed their farm for about a week, like I usually did. This farm is surrounded by woods. We were wandering around and were pretty far from the house when we spotted a tree that we'd never seen before. It was perfect for climbing. I wanted to show off, so I climbed a little too fast. When I was about 6 feet up, I slipped and fell. On the way down, however, I hit a beehive that still had honey in it. Needless to say, my ass landed on the beehive. Luckily, there were no bees in there. Either that or I squished them all. Once I recovered enough to get up, we had to walk a long way back to the house. Which, it would have been an uncomfortable enough walk with just the sore ass. My ass cheeks were stuck together and made a squelching noise every time I took a step with my left foot. Ever since then, she has called me honey buns."

Gibbs gives out a muffled snort.

“Go ahead, let it out.” Tony says resignedly.

Gibbs starts laughing in earnest.


End file.
